Bittersweet Cream
by YamiMii-Kun
Summary: Butch and Buttercup began on bad turns and it doesn't look like it's getting any better. Through conflicting emotions, they are suddenly forced into partnership. Can Butch and Buttercup trust each other enough to leave their back open to one another?


**Rated M because teens uses horrible language, pointing out sexual content, and possibly the use/reference of drugs and/or alcohol later.**_  
_

* * *

_Buttercup's Pov_

I glared at the stupid sun that seemed to be taunting me outside my shaded window. It was a Saturday and I didn't feel like going out till much later. But now that I was awake, courtesy of the bright stinking sun, I couldn't go back to sleep. I growled and shoved my pillow in my face. Today was not going to be one of those good days. I could feel it.

"Buttercup! If you're awake can you come down?"

Bubbles's shrill cry grated my ears even through the pillow. She knew I was awake. I don't know how, but she always knew. I gave one last growl before rolling out of my bed and throwing on a black tank top and green shorts. I hovered down the stairs and tried, keyword: tried, to rub the sleep from my eyes. I gave out a loud yawn as I entered the living room, stretching in the process.

What I was met with were my sisters on the couch joined with a certain other redhead boy, a blond idiot in our armchair with his raven blue-eyed brother behind him, and the most obnoxious out of the four boys, sitting on the floor. Like I said, this was not going to be a good day.

"What the hell are these guys doing here," I managed to finally groan out as I sat on the arm rest of the coach near my redheaded sister.

"Honestly, they dropped over unexpected," was Blossom's reply. She seemed a little irritated at the fact but overall she seemed knowing of the situation. Brittney was just staring at her counterpart. Bubbles, however, was grinning and looked excited. Ok, so the lay down is Bubbles and Boomer were friends, like **best** friends. And from what Bloss and I observed, on the brink of dating.

Me, I don't like it and I don't know what I'd do if it ever happened. Blossom, being the more reasonable between us, states that Bubbles is her own person and chooses her own future. Who could argue against something like that! Besides it's not like the boys are fighting for evil anymore. To be honest to goodness, the boys were never evil. Being hard asses, jerks, bordering over doing petty crimes and thefts, basically sums up to being a guy. Now doing all that having superpowers? They were just trouble.

Upon our years in junior high, the boys imposed on our friend Mitchie and have been living with her. At first my sisters and I said it was a bad idea and dangerous, but Mitchie was head strong. Though being a regular human kid, she had power and money. She wasn't anything like Princess though. The money she donates to children shelters and orphanages and she uses her power for the right things. So when the, supposedly orphan, Rowdyruffs showed up on her doorsteps; she didn't kick them out. She gave them everything they needed.

And after the time they spent with her, she was like their sister. They also decided to stop the petty crime and fighting under Mojo and Him. Do they still do stupid risky stuff and walk on the edge of going to juvenile jail?_ Of course they do_. But then that's where we come in: The Powerpuff Girls. We keep the boys in check whenever they lose it and _blah blah blah_...

Personally I wouldn't mind seeing my counterpart in jail. Who knows, stripes might just be the right look for him. Or an orange jumpsuit. The stupid ass was giving me his annoying smirk.

Well, from my view, Blossom and Brick seem to tolerate each other close enough to be friends. But they also have their episodes, good ones and bad ones, all cause they're both such drama queens. Ben and Brittney? They told us they've known each other way before they met any of us, so they get along well.

If Butch was acting like anyone other than himself, then maybe, by some chance from any God, I might be able to tolerate him. But no, he was him, as I was me, and we can't stand each other. Within 5 meters of each other, we jab and grate the other's nerves.

"Aw, what's wrong did we wake up Princess Buttercupers from her beauty sleep? Well seeming it's Butters, guess it's not working," Butch crooned sickeningly, the malicious gleam in his eyes, indicating he was ready for a fight. The stupid nickname he gave me rolling off his tongue. The name itself was fine, but the person who says it was the problem. I looked at him in disgust.

"For your information, it was the friggin' sun that woke me up. Nothing, I repeat, nothing you ever do will get me out of my warm inviting bed."

"Oh, is that a challenge."

"Ease up bro. We didn't come here just so you and BC could take down the house," Ben's calm cool voice rang out. His hands were at Butch's shoulders and eyes stern. Seriously, despite being younger than Butch, Ben could be so mature. Butch just grunted and sat back down.

"So why did you guys come here," Brittney asked the question I sure would like to know. The boys all exchanged looks before shrugging. I'm sure all my sisters, excluding Bubbles, all felt annoyed.

"Well, why don't we go to that new park that opened up, not too far from here? What do you say Booms? They have a mini amusement park down there," Bubbles bubbly voice piped in before any of us could act on our irritation. The other blond seemed to think about this and smiled at Bubbles.

"Sure! Sounds like a plan."

Boomer was sweet, if not just really mischievous, but that doesn't mean I was going to let him take my sister to a park alone, on a Saturday. I quickly thought of an excuse before asking my other sisters, "Well I've got nothing to do, might as well go. Britt, come play soccer with me, and bring your board. I heard they've got a nice decent skate park down there."

Brittney gave me a confused glance before agreeing, "Yeah, why not. I wasn't planning on anything today anyways. Bloss, you coming?"

"Wha-...umm, no, I think I'll stay."

"Comon Red. You can't say you're going to stay in and study or something," I complained as I poked the side of her head. She swatted my hand away and gave me a little glare.

"Well, no but-"

"You've got nothing to do so let's go," Brittney cut her off. Blossom _hates_ being cut off and turned her glare on Britt, who grinned apologetically. Brittney and I stared intensively at Blossom before she finally gave in.

"Oh alright, but I don't want to be there all day," Blossom muttered as she slumped in her seat. I shot a smirk at Britt, who grinned in return. So in the end we were all going. Blossom reading on a bench, Brick sleeping in a random field, Bubbles and Boomer at the amusement park, and which left Brittney and I to face off Butch and Ben at soccer.

"You guys ready to get your asses kicked," I chimed out as I bumped the soccer on my knee. Butch sneered and flipped me the finger, to which I returned the favor.

"Ok simmer down you two. I want a nice clean game, no powers," Brittney shouted across the soccer field. Ben mouthed something close to '_no-promises_', which made us put our guard up.

Staying true though, the boys didn't use their powers and we rough housed it for a couple of hours. Brittney and Ben went to go get us something to drink, but that left me and Butch together. They agreed that they'll meet us at the skate park. I glowered at Butch before picking up my board and started to walk away.

"Hey Butterfingers-"

"And I thought we were _sooo_ past the name-calling age."

"And yet you _still_ respond so well," the bastard sang back behind me. Damn.

"Anyways, as I was so **rudely** interrupted-"

"You're, **oh so**, welcomed," I countered back mock gleefully. He glared irritably at me. _He's_ irritated; look at what I had to deal with! Soon enough though his mood turned from annoyed to amused.

"Why do I get the feeling that you harbor great hate towards me," he scoffed, that stupid smirk on his mug. Rolling my eyes, I didn't even bother to turn around and answer him.

"Umm, maybe because I do," I scoffed back. Okay, that wasn't true. If I truly hated him, I would have punched his face in by now. But I swear the feeling was close enough. I caught him humming and scrunched up my face. "Stop humming, it's _creepy_."

That made him hum even louder. I growled and was about to sprint off, when I recognized the song he was humming. I looked quizzically at him and fell back in step with him.

"_Green day_? Really," I voiced. He shrugged and started up humming another song form the band. We...were really alike. I've just been able to accept that we are weirdly alike recently. Same taste, same attitude, same siblings, and just a different outlook. This was what was confusing about us. One minute we'd be at each other necks and the next we have mellow times like this. So...what are we really?

* * *

_Butch's Pov_

So, we have the same taste in music. Big deal! We walked silently side by side as we approached the skate park.

"So, ready for me to upstage you," I cackled at the green-eyed raven. Her eyes sparkled at the challenge, like two shinning jades. We raced off to the ramps and got on our boards with ease. At first we started off simple but we quickly got extreme.

To add to the little fun, I tripped her off her board when we crossed paths, knowing she would be super pissed.

"You bitch-!"

Unfortunately she was able to fly up in time before falling with her board. Aw, I would've laughed my ass off seeing her fall on her pretty little head. She flew at me and we tumbled in the field just behind the skate park. I'm always instigating and asking for a fight, and she gives me it. That's what I **like** about Buttercup. She gives me the fight I want, and crave for, she gives me a_ challenge_.

Brick's too cool-headed and cold to listen to my crap and while I can count on Boomer and Ben, they weren't like Buttercup. Though I can fare well against Brick, when I actually anger him enough to make him snap, he could seriously beat me to an inch of my life. When I get Boomer mad enough, he's a good and ruthless opponent. Ben usually doesn't fight me, when it could be avoided, but pushing his buttons was always interesting. But Buttercup would use even the littlest reasons to beat me to a pulp, and that's just fine with me.

We tumbled around the field, which I just noticed was a flower field, throwing punches, kicks, and remarks here and there. This went off for fifteen minutes or so, before she was on top of me, hands around my neck. Her face was screwed up in anger and frustration from our little brawl. The sky was now a brilliant orange and purple, making her eyes look like they were truly shinning.

That's another thing I've noticed during our usual fights. When we fight, her eyes seem to glow and shine. It was mesmerizing and intriguing at the same time. I looked up in her jade eyes and smirked, those eyes faltered and she rolled off me.

"I really** hate** you..."

"I believe it. And the feeling is mutual."

I could feel her hate every time we were near each other. But I make there be a good reason for her to hate me. And I hate her too. Being a goody-little-two-shoes' like the heroine she is, smacking around my ass when I do something wrong or something she dislikes, and most of all just because she was her. I smirk at the thought, and looked at Buttercup's back. We were covered in little white petals and grass.

"Hey wouldn't it be pretty funny, if this were a field of _buttercups_ instead," I crooned as I plucked a petal from her hair.

"**Don't. touch. me**," she yelled out in warning, putting her forefinger out for emphasize. I yanked my hands up and placed them behind my head. Our fights ends as usual, me and her laying about, calming down. Then we go our separate ways, usually giving the other a bite or so to their ego and then leave. Yeah, our relationship was pretty fucked up. Not exactly enemies, not exactly friends, and not exactly human either. I had to laugh to myself at that.

"...So _creepy_," Buttercup muttered softly. That only made me laugh harder and earned me a kick to my calf. We laid there for a few more minutes and when she finally wanted to get up, I was dozing off. "Get up off your _ass_, you _ass_."

"'Bout time," I yawned. The sky was now a darker purple and you could see the first stars coming out. I frowned. Why did I wait for her? I could have left. All the times we've fought, I've never left till she did and it was the same the other way around. Why- Ah, fuck it.

"This is really fucked up."

I don't know why I said that out loud. Maybe to see what she would respond to it or maybe to get a confirmation that we really were fucked up.

"Yeah, well that's life. You get into fucked up situations, _get over it_. Now comon, the others are going to bite our asses off," Buttercup spat out. She dusted herself off and took in all the casualties. I lifted my hand for hers to help me up. Her face twisted up in disgust that clearly said '_like-fucking-hell-I'm-gonna-touch you_'.

"Well, then you better get going, little Miss Heroine," I said back. She grabbed my hand, as I was about to drop it down, and hefted me up in the air. I was startled for only a second before I floated in mid air, shooting a look at the jade-eyed raven. She had a snarl on her face, as she flew up over the field.

We headed back to where we last left our boards, not like anyone would be brave enough to actually take the boards of the green Rowdyruff or Powerpuff. We walked in silence until we reached the barricade of our siblings and Mitchie, who glared at us and our new wounds.

"I swear you guys are _always_ fighting, can't you just be friends," Mitchie said hopefully. Buttercup and I exchanged looks before grinning knowingly and maliciously.

"_Friends_? No way."

* * *

I yawned over my coffee as the morning 9:00 news was blasting through the kitchen.

"-nd let's get back to the international dilemma. Down here in Tokyo the head of the biggest stock market, Kinamoto Takuto, has just been **murdered**. And once again, our newly discovered assassins have left us their crest. This is the third time they have struck. Something has to be done, it's time we called in the _supers_!"

I like the sound of that. Shivers crawled up my spine, call it excitement or undirected exhilaration, but I wanted in on this action. _Danger_ was my middle name, and fighting a couple of assassins sounded like my _game_. I could hear the ringtone of Brick's phone, and when someone calls Brick; **shit's going down**. That or it's just Blossom nagging at him.

I could hear my redheaded brother muffled shouts and frustrated groans. Maybe it was just Blossom, but she knows Brick isn't a morning person, hell she wasn't one either.

"-Yawn- What's got Brick all worked up," Boomer drawled out as he leaned over my shoulder to reach his cereal. I grunted a morning and turned back to decipher Brick's conversation. Ben came down a little too quiet, and that had gotten my attention.

"Hey Ben, why so quiet?"

He seemed to perk up and a grin spread on his face. I've seen that smile so many times, and it basically meant mischief, and I was all for it.

"Well, I heard some of Brick's conversation and-," he whispered the rest to me and a half-asleep Boomer. As I sunk in the new info, my eyes widened and my mouth twitched up in a huge grin. Boomer was now awake, eyes as wide as saucers, sparkling with interest. As Ben finished we all exchanged looks. One sentence, I'm sure, was going through all our minds.

"_No school_!"

"What are you dickheads yelling about in the friggin' morning!"

We all shushed and gave our oldest brother our modest innocent grins, "Nothing~"

Brick narrowed his blood-red eyes at us before pouring himself a mug of coffee. We all silently acted normal before Brick slammed his, already downed, coffee mug on the counter.

"I've got something to tell you, Boys."

"Yes, Brick?" I smiled mockingly. He already knew we found out, but teasing was always fun. He glared even harder at us before sighing.

"We're being asked by the elites that we go and stop these assassins we've been hearing on the news for a while. So basically the top dogs want us on the front lines where we'll be able to be in line with the assassins and stop them._** Now doesn't that sound fun, Boys**_," Brick muttered darkly, a cruel smile on his face. I wasn't sure if it was the '_just-got-out-of-bed_' mood talking or the excitement of the mission talking.

"_Hell yeah_, it does. An assassins' got nothing against _this_," I shouted gleefully, gesturing towards myself. Brick rolled his eyes at me and seemed to struggle to say the next bit of info he left out.

"We're going with the Girls in pairs. Blossom and I, Boomer with Bubs, Ben with Britt, and Butch you're with Buttercup. And I swear to God, if you guys get yourselves killed, so help me, I will go down to Hell to beat your asses. Especially you Butch, no fucking around," Brick hissed out at us. My mood dampened horrendously, but not even Butters was going to kill my mood entirely of doing something this exciting.

I fist pumped in the air, to show my excitement, and slung an arm around my red brother, "No promises Brick, but I swear I'll be on my most decent behavior!"

Brick just scoffed and playfully elbowed me in the stomach. I wheezed dramatically and coughed in my fist.

* * *

We were meeting the Girls at around one at the airport. Why we couldn't just fly all the way to New York is beyond me. We were going to this headquarters for supers, used only when the government actually called on us, which will be able to give out our missions. Surprisingly, the organization that ran the HQ, and project, was active and energetic, despite us being only called on till now and us first ever hearing anything about them. Taking orders from some old coots who actually think they can handle some of _this_, is not possible. But as long as it's interesting and I get my fights, then it'll be no problem.

Now having Buttercup with me _24/7_ was not what I was planning, but it'll keep the time even more interesting. When it counts to leaving my back open to her? _I wouldn't_. Though I trust her not to turn to the dark side and stab her sisters and my brothers in the back. I wouldn't put it past that she would be manipulated to do so.

God, I'm sounding like Brick with all this thinking ahead and calculating situations. But the way to succeed a mission is trust. Though I don't listen to Leader Boy most of the time, I trust my brothers to get me out of anything dangerous or life-threatening. Do I trust Buttercupers? _No way in Hell_.

So without trust, where will that leave us? I couldn't help but let a bitter smile spread on my face as I thought this.

* * *

_Buttercup's Pov_

**My God**! This morning wasn't any better than yesterday. At nine I was woken up to Blossom yelling and screaming her head off, which indeed woke me up. Bubbles had finished off my favorite cereal and the 9:00 news was just depressing. The Professor was down in the lab, Bubbles and I were sitting down watching TV, Blossom was still finishing off the phone call, and I haven't seen a hair of Brittney yet. Yep, a somewhat normal Sunday morning minus the phone call.

Then Brittney appeared out of the door that led from the Professor's lab. Bubbles and I shot her confused glances.

"I've been feeling a little _off_ for a while. Wanted to check it out. Professor said nothing out of the normal and that I should just rest," she said with a strained voice. That worried me. We waved her off to her room to rest.

"Girls? I've got something to break to you," Blossom's voice carried down the stairs. She seemed to be perplexed and was planning on how to say what she wanted to say. Before she even uttered a word of the info though, she noticed we were one short of a Puff. "Where's Brittney?"

"She's...feeling a bit _off_," Bubbles answered as she played with one of her pigtails. Blossom's expression darkened in worry, but nonetheless she had to inform us of that weird phone call.

"You know the weird news that's been on lately," she asked. We nodded and urged her to continue. "Well, we're being asked to go up against these assassins and uncover them. They want us up close and personal with these killers. I say it's pretty dangerous, but right now, we're the only option."

"Wait, does this mean-"

"_No school_," I screamed, cutting Bubbles off. Blossom winced at my sudden outburst, but nodded anyways. I was doing a little victory dance when Bubbles concerned voice entered my parade.

"Fighting assassins? That sounds pretty big...and _scary_," her voice quivered. I stopped dancing and, situating myself back on the couch, slung an arm around my blonde sister.

"Hey, what are they going to do? _Shoot us_? Bubbles, we're immune to bullets," I laughed at the thought. Bubbles and Blossom shot me serious looks and made me shut my trap and tense up my posture. "You guys are such kill joys!"

"Buttercup, what if they cut you. _Slice and dice_ you! Mutilate your body! Chop it into ittsy bittsy pieces! Rip out your throat, or cut open your stomach _or- or-_"

"Ok, I'm _forever_ sorry for forcing you to stay and watch with me on my horror movie night last week," I exclaimed, holding my hand up to stop Bubbles's rambling. She only shivered and clung onto one of the couches pillows.

"What Bubbles mean is, just cause we're supers doesn't mean we're immortal. We're up against **killers**; we need to keep our guard up," Blossom said in a caring voice. I softened up a bit and nodded towards my sisters. They were just worried about me, and I need to not disappoint them or do something incredibly stupid.

I volunteered to spread the news to Brittney and headed on my way to her room. I knocked politely before excusing myself inside. The room was bright with the sun bouncing off the walls. Stupid sun. I hovered towards my younger sister's cerulean bed and plopped gently down.

"Oh...BC. Hey," Brittney managed out weakly. There was sweat lightly rolling down her face. I frowned. To think she will have to do this while feeling a bit under the weather. The people at top wanted all us present, so she had no choice. But if she gets even worse thanks to them, you can bet on me biting off their heads.

Feeling her forehead made me feel a little bit better though. She didn't have a fever _yet_. Which was good. So I spilled the news to her and what we were up against, I also fed her some of the recent news that was on TV. She smiled weakly at me.

"Hey BC, this means we're off of school for while. _Nice_," she said as cheerily as she could. I couldn't help but smile at my azure sister. I could count on her to remark the points that I like to hear. We fist bumped before I tucked her back in and told her to get some rest before we left.

"Ah, one more thing! We're working with the Rowdyruff Boys! We'll be leaving and taking missions in pairs. It'll be Brick and I, Bubbles with Booms, Brittney with Ben, and Buttercup you're with Butch. Now, don't go doing anything stupid. I swear, you guys will be the death of me if anything were to happen to either of you," Blossom stated sternly before disappearing around the corner.

Rage flooded my systems before I let out a snarl, _worthy of a wild animal_. I've never felt my face scrunch up in so much disgust till now! Leave my back open to him? **No way**! That bastard might care enough for his brothers, but he sure as hell couldn't give a flying fuck for us; well at most me!

_Fuck me_! My back is going to be watched by the last person who would ever give a shit about my well-being!

* * *

I cracked my knuckles as my counterpart entered the field, firing me a questioning look. We had an hour before we left for New York. Good, just enough time to get some business done first.

"Butterbutt? What are you doing here so early," the bastard smirked as he leaned from one foot to the other. Emerald eyes challenged me as they glinted dangerously. My own jade eyes challenged him back as I worked out all my joints.

"I think you and me have a little _unfinished_ business we need to make for _lost_ time," I huffed out.

"_Lost time_? What _lost time_? If given the chance, we would fight twenty-four seven," Butch chuckled as he also began stretching out his limbs.

"You're right. We don't have lost time. But we will soon," I smirked at him, rolling back my shoulders. "_Partner_."

His grin turned feral and eyes glittered manically, as he charged at me. I could feel my body already filling with the adrenaline rush. I jumped out the way and flew into the sky. He impacted the ground creating a crater, where I once stood.

"Not holding back are we, _Butchie boy_?"

"**No. fucking. way.**"

Shivers racked up my spine as we exchange blow for blow in mid air. Soon I kicked him back down to the ground, creating the second crater. In a flash of forest green, he shot into me and we were tumbling down to the Earth, twenty feet away from where we started.

The sky lit up in lime green and forest green as we threw and manifested our energy. Butch and his stupid shield got on my nerves, so I grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him another ten feet. Using super speed, I sprinted and round house kicked him another two, just for good measure. He growled at me, clearly disliking me kicking him around and sent a punch to my gut. It knocked some of the air out of me but he didn't stop and gave me an uppercut, which made me fly three feet away. Now I was pissed.

Without him knowing, I shot my eye lasers at him. Hitting him square in the chest. That made him flew a decent five feet. I smirked and sprinted after him. This lasted for another half hour before we ended up on our backs, panting and wheezing. We were covered in scratches and bruises, which I'm sure the eldest of our siblings will yell at us for. Blood trickled down my mouth and a thin line of blood oozed down Butch's face, from a blow to the head.

"_Hahahahahaha_, we really went at it. Huh, Buttercupers," Butch shouted out gleefully as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Don't say that all giddy and shit. It's so _creepy_. Though for a guy like you I guess it's fitting," I stated, while scrunching my face up.

"_Fuck you_, Buttercup Utonium!"

"_Fuck you back_, Butch Jojo!"

"Yea, always knew you couldn't resists any of _this_," the jerk exclaimed with a smug grin, gesturing to all of him. Rage, disgust, and emotions of the like boiled in my stomach.

"You're a _disgusting pig_!"

I stood up and dusted myself off and walked a good distance away before turning back. "Get up, **you fatass**! If I get ratted on, I'm taking you with me!"

Why don't I leave the guy here? It sure sounded like a marvelous idea, but my feet wouldn't listen to me and stayed planted where I stopped. This was how it always ended, never parting till the other did. Maybe it was a challenge of the sort? Or maybe the one leaving first would seem cowardly? But wouldn't leaving dedicate you as the winner. _Fuck me_.

His eyes seemed to tell me to leave. _Leave him and g_o. Somewhere in those emeralds, it looked like he was trying to figure out something or convince himself something. Well all the more reason I stayed where I was scowling at his form. He finally gave up and got up.

"About time."

* * *

_Normal Pov_

"Blossom? Remind me again, why we can't just _fly_ to New York," Buttercup muttered under her breath. It wouldn't have matter whether she mumbled or whispered; because anyone with super hearing could hear her perfectly fine. Butch coughed in his fist and looked away from Buttercup's questioning glare.

'_Damn, we even have similar thought processes,_' he thought bitterly to himself, as he had thought the same thing hours ago. Brick and Blossom could only shake their heads at their green siblings, for their impetuous way of doing things.

"Buttercup, if we identify ourselves as supers to the assassins then they'll come up with something to stop us," Blossom explained nicely. Buttercup huffed at her redheaded sister before continuing to glare at Butch.

When the two had gotten back to their siblings, the reds of the group did indeed grill them for fighting just minutes before their flight. After patching up their green siblings, who argued that they hadn't needed to and to just let the Chemical X take care of it, they were saying good bye to their father and, in the Rowdyruffs' case, sister figure.

"Now, you Girls be careful, wherever they send you. I heard that some food and water is not good for you in some countries so be cautious, _that means you Buttercup_. Now Blossom, I know you prepared yourself to read about every country and whatnot to when you would have to go there for any reason, so I'm sure you'll be able to take care of your sisters. Carry your cells so that you can keep in touch with each other and try to call back home every once and a while?"

"-Sniff- I'm going to miss you **so** much Dad," Bubbles managed to sniffle out, clutching to the Professor's lab coat. The Professor embraced his youngest of daughters and ran his fingers through one of her pigtails. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered encouraging words of seeing each other soon in no time.

"_Dad_? Promise you'll take care of yourself as well. We also worry about you. And- and- -hic- make sure to eat properly and check the mail every day," Brittney choked out. She joined in the embrace with Bubbles. The Professor gave a kiss to her forehead and using his other hand to run it through Brittney's soft raven locks.

The two older siblings looked on the scene with fond eyes and caring smiles. And soon they also joined their family, saying love filled wishes and sorrowful farewells. The Professor gave a kiss to the remaining two of his daughters and looked at them with crying sad eyes.

"You Girls have grown so much. I still feel like it was yesterday I held all your little forms in my arms, and now you've grown up and are more powerful. You can take care of yourselves now."

Said girls smiled at the man before each giving him a kiss to the cheek. And as this was all going on the Rowdyruffs were also saying good bye to Mitchie. The golden-eyed raven stared at the four boys. Then they heard the wail of the blue puff.

"_Haha_, I guess they already started with the water works over there. Now, I know I don't have to remind you guys to behave and take care of yourselves. Brick already does that enough. Seriously you can be such a **mom**," Brick glared at the girl, but in those ruby eyes wasn't anger. "So I won't have four teenage, hormone-going-through, rowdy boys in my house for a while. _Sounds nice_. Now-"

Mitchie didn't finish as a single tear slipped down from her golden orbs and her breath hitched. At the first sight of the tear, Boomer and Ben suffocated her in a bone-crushing hug. This only made the raven girl release more of the salty substances from her eyes.

"Wha- -hic- what's this? It- It must be the _emotional drama and tension_ that's getting to me. I- I'm fine, I'll be ok, I swear. My Boys are going to kick ass and save the world. There's nothing to cry about, _God damnit_! But, the tears won't stop," when the older siblings heard the sob, they couldn't hold back either. They also, but calmly and collectively, went and embraced the smaller raven girl. They stayed like that for a while. Here and there they gave her comforting words and soothing touches.

When they separated, Mitchie ferociously wiped away the traces of her tears and once again looked at the Boys. Her eyes were blood-shot and puffy, but her demeanor was serious.

"N- Now Boomer, don't forget to brush your teeth every morning and night," Boomer pouted and this made the girl chuckle, "Ben, don't space out to much, they're going to need you down on_ Earth_ for this mission. Brick, watch over your brothers and yourself like I know you always do. Don't over calculate and wrack your brain too much and try to _loosen_ up sometimes. Butch, don't raid the HQ, or the restaurants of the countries you're in, of their food, and please try not to fight with Buttercup."

"I will," Brick said solemnly giving Mitchie one of his rare smiles.

"Yeah, we'll be back before you know it," Ben encouraged as he beamed at her.

"So don't forget to take care of yourself too, and have **fun** at school," Boomer said jokingly, ruffling Mitchie's hair. She batted his hand away and pouted playfully.

"I can't make any promises. _You know me_; I'm always trying to instigate some sort of violence. But I will try my damn hardest to not fuck this mission up or something shitty," Butch grumbled out with a smirk. Which in words mean: '_I'll try not to blow and fail the mission or do something stupid_'.

Mitchie smiled, real big, at the four boys; not wanting to see them off all teary eyed and weak. Then one by each the Boys laid a kiss on either the top of her head or forehead, whispering, once more, sad goodbyes and farewells.

The Girls went and hugged Mitchie and said their good byes also, as the Boys did the same with the Professor.

The eight Puffs and Ruffs watched from the windows of their private jet, which the higher ups insisted they ride, at the two people who were being left behind. Bubbles was now in tears being embraced by the blue ruff, who couldn't help letting out one or two tears roll down his cheeks.

"_You guys better fucking kick those assassin's asses and come back soon, ya hear_," Mitchie yelled through her tears, as the plane took off. That all made the teens' smile, even if it was a little, and waved from the plane.

"Mitchie," Professor said disapprovingly at the now lone teen at his side. Mitchie wiped her tears on her sleeve and sniffled.

"Sorry for the profanity, Professor. But I felt like it was necessary," Mitchie mumbled out, voice hoarse and clogged up. The Professor sighed and patted the girl's raven hair.

"Well, it looks like it worked. They seemed pretty lax when they took off. So, since you're going to be alone for a while, why don't you come over and stay at our house," the Professor smiled fondly at Mitchie. The raven girl's gold orbs widened. "I probably won't get much work done with the girls gone and me worrying. Plus having known you since you were young, you're like family, like another daughter I want to take care of. I don't want to leave you all alone and unprotected in that big mansion of yours, just coming and going from school. So why don't you let me take care of you and keep you company while your Boys, and my Girls, are gone."

Mitchie let a few stray tears fall down her face before smiling up at the man. She took his hand and they walked together to the house to get something to eat.

* * *

"They're really gone," Bubbles sighed out. She had finally calmed down and was now sitting in one of the plane's plush reclining chairs. Boomer sat next to her and squeezed her hand comfortingly. "I really didn't want to the leave them so **_alone_**. We might be gone for months..."

"Don't think about it, Bubs. We just need to get rid of these no good assassins and we can return," said Boomer, soothingly. He smiled at his counterpart weakly, he also felt affected by the departure. He kissed her cheek and beckoned her to sleep on his shoulder, for at least a remainder of the trip. Bubbles face flushed and soon was able to succumb to sleep. Her last thought was, '_Boomer is so...warm_.'

* * *

"That...was more _depressing_ than I thought," muttered Blossom. Brick glanced at his counterpart before reluctantly nodding. They were requested to get to their location as slowly as possible, so they were arriving in New York the next day. Brick and Blossom were sitting across from each other in another section from their siblings, the closest one to the pilot's wing. Brick was startled and bewildered when Blossom suddenly let tears flow down her cherry blossom orbs. "Shut up. I can't let my sisters see me all weak and bothered by this. I'm a leader, I need to be strong and in control. I shoul- I shouldn't be crying right now. For- forget you ever saw this."

Brick was still speechless. The red-headed girl gripped her shirt tightly and held back her sobs. Brick rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably before standing up and sitting next to Blossom. Pink orbs widened as red ones looked away indifferently. He placed his hand on the top of her head; patting it before rubbing it encouragingly.

"Good work; you've done a great job. So, I'm looking away and no one's around so it's ok. Let it out. I'll even close my eyes real tight and tune out your voice. Cry. Let out all that its worth," said Brick, monotonously. Blossom's eyes glassed over before new tears spilled over and sobs bubbled up in her throat. Brick kept to his word and didn't look her way and stilled his hand, simply letting it rest on top of the girl's carrot locks.

After the sobs and the moment finally faded away, Blossom took in a deep breath. They stayed like that, in a comfortable silence, before she hesitantly spoke.

"_Th-thank you_. Brick," she said gratefully. Her breath was still hitching, but overall she looked fine. Brick reached into his pocket and pulled out a red handkerchief and handed it to the pink puff. She accepted it, with much gratitude, and wiped away the streaks and remainder of the tears she had let fall from her eyes just moments before.

"'Thank you' for what? I didn't see anything."

* * *

Buttercup could feel a murderous rage, something she promised herself and her sisters she wouldn't act upon; for the sake of the mission. Butch had been following her ever since they had gotten on the jet. She spun on her heels to face her annoying pursuer. Butch stayed where he was and gave Buttercup his signature grin.

"Why the _fuck_ are you following me," she spat out. He seemed to ignore her, even going as far as to comically whistle innocently. She could feel a vein pop out and a terrible headache forming. She growled, which she had been doing a lot recently, and stomped away.

"Butterfingers, if you stomp any harder, I'm afraid you might take the plane down with you," trilled the green ruff. He paid no heed to the death glares he was getting from his counterpart. He actually fancied a fight, but he knew that both of them knew that they couldn't; but it was _oh-so_ tempting.

Buttercup had wanted to just explore the jet in peace; but thanks to a certain ruff, that idea was no more.

"What do want? What do you want to get off on," snarled out Buttercup, still stomping head on. She knew that Butch had a reason to follow her, or else he wouldn't even bother. Whether it is to make fun of her, annoy the hell out of her, or pick a fight. It couldn't be the last; Buttercup _refused_ to let him fuck up this mission and possibly getting her, and himself, killed. So choices number one and two were left, and both could instigate the third. Butch came to walk beside her and pull his face closer to hers; Buttercup tried to not pull away in disgust.

"I wanted to see if you'd cry, or get really upset or something," Butch whispered, smirk widening cruelly. The raven girl scrunched up her face and shoved him away. She instead headed towards to one of the wings where there was bedding, Brittney was resting there. "So what is up with the azure puff?"

Before Buttercup could snap at her counterpart, Ben spoke up.

"Could you guys not be so _loud_! She just knocked out and I don't think all this turbulent is helping her _off_-ness," the cobalt ruff hissed out. Of course in simpler terms, '_off-ness_' is as in '**sickness**', and '_feeling off_' as in '**feeling sick**'.

Neither of the Puffs or Ruffs refers to themselves as ever feeling sick, it makes them feel _vulnerable_.

The green ruff frowned upon the puff that was in bed, before shrugging it off. Ben had occupied himself with a book, as he sat at Brittney's bedside. Though on the outlook, Ben and Brittney were friendly towards each other, Buttercup couldn't put her finger on whether they were friends or not.

'_But at least he cared enough to watch over her, unlike some ruff I know, who probably wouldn't_,' Buttercup thought bitterly. She turned towards said ruff before shoving him out the door, going back to ask Ben somewhat politely to leave.

Ben shot confusing glances towards the door and his green brother. His midnight eyes then landed squarely on Butch for an answer. Butch merely shrugged and started walking away.

'_If she wanted to get all emotional, she could have told me and I would have left_,' thought Butch. A crazy grin-slash-smirk spread across his face. '_Not~_'

At first Buttercup thought it was pretty silly to be crying over something as simple as this. They were only going to be gone a couple months or, if lucky, weeks. _She was wrong_. What everyone was so emotional and sad about was thinking that this might be the last they see of each other. One or even all of them might not make it back, and that's what scared everyone.

Pessimistic thoughts such as these couldn't be helped. They were going up against cold-blooded killers and they were going to be sent miles away from home. Buttercup looked at her sleeping sister. Brittney had tears streaks visible on her face, indicating she had just recently shed them.

Ironically, she was more a pessimistic person than an optimistic one. But Buttercup needed to be the one to bring in the optimism, the courage of having super powers, and that they could defeat this enemy. But right now, where no one was expecting her to be tough or having so much courage and no fears, it was okay to cry right?

She squeezed her azure sister's hand as she let one lone tear fall down her face.

* * *

"This is HQ," questioned Brittney, right before sneezing again. It was nearing the end of autumn and it was freezing in New York City. Ben handed his counterpart a cerulean scarf, helping her wrap it around herself. Blossom shot worried glances at her 'off' sister and the building in front of them. The look on the teen's faces when they found a city under the city was beyond speechless.

"The idea looks like it jumped out of a movie or story," Brick said rather flatly, as he glared holes at some buildings. Blossom sighed and dragged the red-haired boy down the streets. Their younger siblings all followed suit, into the tallest building that was in the heart of the underground city. The walls were a light blue, so light it looked white, and the ceiling was a navy blue. They went right up to the receptionist to check in.

The receptionist's eyes widened in awe as she enthusiastically gave them a room number. The teens paid no heed to the sparkle that seemed to ignite into her eyes. They entered what looked like a meeting room. There was a long rectangle table, each side seeming to seat eight people with a single chair at the head. The Girls took one side as the Boys did likewise.

"So where do think we'll be sent," said Ben, attempting to make conversation. Bubbles perked up at the statement and grinned.

"I hope I get to go to Italy, Germany, or maybe even Japan," she said in a dreamy voice.

"I wanna go to Japan too. But I think Australia might be nice. And Canada," Ben answered back, with his own silly grin plastered on his face. Butch made a face.

"_Canada_? Why in hell would you wanna go there? They put maple syrup in everything," scoffed the green-eyed raven boy. Everyone gave him a look. "What? It's true!"

"Well, I like maple syrup anyways," Ben retorted back while sticking out his tongue at his older brother. Butch flipped him the bird in return, whilst Buttercup rolled her eyes at her counterpart.

"Sorry to make you all wait," the teens all looked towards the source of the new voice. It was a young man, age probably around 25, who had a sharp, mature face and demeanor. He wore a casual blue suit, adorning glasses, and brunet strands of hair tied in a low ponytail. His eyes were a dazzling hazel. "I hope you all enjoyed your flight.

"_Spectacular_," Buttercup mumbled sarcastically, earning a kick from Blossom. The man all but dismissed her sarcasm and smiled warmly at all of them.

"Wonderful. Ah, let me introduce myself. I am Kantaro Joho," he said smoothly.

"Kantaro? That's Japanese," Bubbles stated, having the gift, or talent, of being multilingual. Kantaro smiled at the blue puff and nodded.

"Yes, you see, I am half American and half Japanese. I do hope there is nothing wrong with that," his voice rang out coolly. The Girl's all shook their heads as the Boys just sat there waiting for this to be over already. The man went towards the head of the table and placed the documents he had in his hands. He took out some papers before looking back up at the Puffs and Ruffs. "First off, let me introduce you to my younger brother. Don, why don't you come in?"

Every pair of eyes flitted towards the only door in the room. A teenage boy stepped through, eyes glued towards the floor. He had a rather lanky figure; his long brunet hair in a pony tail. He lifted his head, slowly revealing rust red-colored orbs; but when his eyes caught the light it seemed as though they were a blood red. Kantaro frowned, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. The Ruffs seemed to bristle and the Puffs could feel some vibe pierce through the atmosphere.

"Don, I thought I told you to wear your contacts in the presence of others," the disappointment in Kantaro's voice had no effect on said teen. Don only smirked and looked at his older brother through his long bangs.

"But big brother, they aren't human and they're not exactly outsiders no more," his voice rang out cheerily. He strode to where Kantaro stood and looped his arm with one of his own. He smiled towards the now disturbed Ruffs and Puffs. "Hi there! The name is Don. Don't pay much attention to my big brother; he's sort of a prick. Yeah, sure he's all nice and fluffy now but you don't really know him yet. When he gets mad, boy, does he get mad~"

The Girls all mumbled small greetings as the Boys all held an air of animosity. Something caught the attention of the younger brunet, which caused him to grin. He twitched his way towards Brick.

"Hey, you got red eyes. They're so pretty! They have such a cold and angry glint in them. Ooh, I like you," Don sang out, poking Brick in the cheek.

"Fuck off," growled Brick, swinging his arm attempting to punch the boy. Don was able to dodge and twirled over to Blossom.

"Oooh, is this your counterpart? Aww, you've got such cute pink orbs. And you're so pretty," he sang out to the pink-eyed girl, and had taken her hands in his. Blossom only blinked before hesitantly thanking him. "Oh, you're welcome sweetie."

Don kissed her knuckles before going to each and every Puff and Ruff and giving his own opinion.

"Don, behave yourself-"

"Chillax, it's not like I'm going to eat them or anything."

This time it was the Girls who bristled at the statement and the Boys stood on alert. Kantaro glared so intensively at his younger brother that it made the two sets of younger siblings cringe and look away.

"What does he mean? Why does he have to wear contacts? What exactly are you guys," asked Ben. Brittney also had the same look in her eyes, wanting to know the answers. Kantaro could only sigh.

"'The Curious One' is what is written in your profiles. I guess it can't be helped," he sighed out. Kantaro rubbed at his eyes and when he opened them they were no longer hazel. They were the same rust red color as Don's. The little brother cackled and snickered.

"What- What does this mean," Brick questioned cautiously.

"It means that we are not just half American and half Japanese," the cheeriness in Don's voice was unnerving to the other teens. His smirk was crazed but his eyes had a playful shine in them. "What if we told you we were half monster?"

"What the HELL," exploded Buttercup, standing up out of her seat. She bore her teeth at both Don and Kantaro. "If you're fucking monsters then-"

"Easy, Spice, I didn't say we were bad monsters," Don snickered.

"Monsters are monsters. What's stopping me from sticking my foot up your ass," snarled out Butch, also standing up.

"Half monster, to be corrected. Aren't you super beings supposed to have super hearing. And anyways, not all monsters are bad...scratch that, all monsters are bad but not all are on the side of evil," explained Don. The other teens gave him skeptical looks making Don sigh. "Let's just say, we're helping you and you should just accept the extra info and strength."

"What my idiotic brother means to say is: we mean no ill will and that everyone in this organization knows what we are. Actually the ones who are at top of this thing are mostly half monsters. Being half monster doesn't necessarily make us evil or wanting to purge the world in darkness and chaos. Some do, yes, but others rather stay and feed off humans. Some physically and others mentally by negative energy. Ah, but we are here about the assassins are we not? Putting aside the monster stuff-"

"Can we trust you," stated Blossom. Her eyes held Kantaro's. He made no hesitation and answered with a voice and air of sincerity.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but can we have a moment with our counterparts," muttered Brick, eyes glued to Blossom. Kantaro nodded and dragged his brother with him.

"Well, hurry up 'cause it's all about to get reeeal interesting," Don yelled back, waving his arms franticly and dramatically.

"Well," Brick growled out at his counterpart.

"It makes sense. Half monster, I mean. Who else would be willing to handle super beings? I mean can you really think of us following orders from a regular human," Blossom directed this statement right at the two greens. Brick, and the others excluding Butch and Buttercup, nodded in agreement.

"Pssh, whatever. I still think they're kinda sketchy. We shouldn't sell out too much to them," huffed Buttercup. She sat back down with her arms crossed and a sour expression on her features.

"As much I think it's disgusting and wrong of me to agree with Butterbutt; I agree," Butch stated before slumping into his own seat. Buttercup glared at the green-eyed raven boy.

"If you guys want to kick assassin butt then you'll have to deal with it," said Blossom, having the logic supporting her. The greens both slumped even further in their seats, letting out frustrated groans. "Stop complaining, you babies."

They childishly stuck their tongues at her, before glowering at each other for having done the same thing as the other. They're blond siblings laughed at them, earning a glare in return. They called the Joho brothers back in.

"I'm glad to have gotten that sorted out. Now about your missions and assignments...here take these badges. They're a way to communicate with HQ and either Don or me. They also let you in specific and certain buildings and other organizations, for info gathering purposes. The police are one example, the only group you guys can't get info from is the mafia, because of how tight and secretive they are.

"The badges are also translators that connect to this earpiece to help you guys in the country you're going to. We've provided bank accounts for all of you, all storing as many types of money that is necessary. You can use the money as you like but please only what is essential. I don't know how long you guys are going to be in your specific places, so at least check in once a week. I am always available and Don might be a handful but he can give you helpful advice."

Don pouted at his older brother, who chuckled and ruffled his hair. The badges were in like wallet like cases, like those the police or investigators had. The difference was that their 'badges' were digitally enhanced, high tech government stuff, so that with a touch of a button they could choose whatever they wanted to be: police officer, detective, investigator, and they even had fake drivers license. Kantaro also mentioned that for luxury purposes, the 'badges' acted as fake iphones, ipods, and the like when needed.

The earpieces were shaped as earrings or some sort of ear jewelry. The Girl's ears were already pierced and the earrings for the Boys were fake stick-ons.

"Now this is cool," said Boomer, excitedly going through the 'badge'.

"Since you guys are well known you're going to need disguises. Every time you encounter the enemy you're going to change disguises, we in turn will help create your new fake identities. Your next disguises and info will be delivered to you, we will know when you will need it," there was a sense of pride in the man's voice.

"Careful bro, your ego is showing," Don whistled out while grinning.

"You guys are quite...informative and whatnot," said Brick, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Yes, well, when you're involved in the government and the underworld, there's not much we don't know. But things such as these assassins are just a messy web of secrets and _lies_," the smile that crossed the man's face was cruel and knowing. Brick showed no emotion as he just stared at the brothers to continue.

"You guys should know, I like machines and making things. Cars, airplanes, weapons, you name it. I'm in charge with supplying you guys with transportation when needed in your situation. The only thing? The vehicles can't leave that country. So when you guys are moving from country to country, leave them behind. I'll pick it up later. Those 'badges' you're carrying around, I made them. If you lose it or break it, you're going to pay every last penny you got. And I'll know if you withdrew the amount from your so called _bank accounts_," said Don, the arrogance showing in his voice. Boomer stopped toying with his 'badge' and sheepishly laid it on the table. "Everyone in HQ and possibly all around the world will be counting on your success. Not that I'm putting any pressure or anything~"

The initial thought that came to all the Puffs and Ruffs minds was somewhere along the lines of, '_Yup all monsters are bad and/or cruel._'

"So are you ready to start your assignments," said Kantaro, cruel smirk on his face. Don was standing at his side, looking like his right hand man or something. Their eyes seemed to be glowing red. All the teens, though some may deny it, felt a shiver course down their spine.

* * *

"Those brothers are creepy little bastards," muttered a disgruntled Buttercup. Her and her sisters, along with the Ruffs, were heading towards the lounge to relax from their flight.

"Damnit Buttercupers, stop saying things I feel like agreeing to," said Butch, equally as disgruntled as his counterpart.

"They don't seem that bad," Bubbles admitted, waiting to be yelled at. Before the greens could start their snarling, Don appeared and swung an arm around the blonde.

"Aw, thanks Sugar. You're so nice," trilled the brunet. Bubbles squeaked in surprise. "But we are bad to a degree you know. Don't underestimate monsters~"

"So there is an ulterior motive," said Brittney, eyes shadowing over. Don gave a toothy grin, as he hopped over the couch and sat between the two blue girls.

"You could say that. It's really not that bad. The reason why Kantaro and I are involved with this project," the teens all waited eagerly for his answer. The grin turned to a cruel smirk, "is to watch chaos and see where this blood-shed is going. We might not be doing it, but feeding off this feeling is quite delicious, though I don't imagine you guys could ever know what it feels like.

"Quite twisted isn't it? So twisted, we can't help but love it!"

* * *

The group of teens wanted to get going right away. Some wanting to go back to their homes and their left-behind loved one and then there were those who wanted to get to the action. Thanks to information gathering, the Joho brothers were able to get their hands on a list. The assassin's hit list. Their disguises are as follows:

Brick and Blossom had dirty blond wigs, clear blue contacts and were posing as a couple in London. Blossom's blond wig reached down to her shoulders and Brick's was messy and slightly curly. Blossom's name was Joan Charleston and Brick's was Robert Johnson. They were staying at a semi-fancy hotel, watching over the CEO of an expanding business, Leo Longfellow.

Boomer and Bubbles got light brunet wigs, dark green contacts and were posing as twin siblings in Osaka. The wig for Bubbles reached down her back and Boomer had one similar, only his hair reached past his shoulder blades; which he tied in a pony tail. Their names were Anna and Andy Carson. They were staying at an average apartment where foreign trader, Afanasi Demidenko, resided.

Butch and Buttercup got dark brunet wigs with dark blue contacts and were posing as roommates, since they angrily argued they didn't want a relationship between each other, in Brasilia. So to not rise suspicions, Butch's contacts were a tad lighter than Buttercup's. Buttercup's wig was short and messy with dark green highlights, Butch's was just wild and messier. Buttercup's name was Katharine Woods and Butch's was Tyson Thatcher. Their place to stay was a fancy, expensive apartment which housed TV star, Nikki Hernandez.

Ben and Brittney got platinum blond wigs with hazel contacts and posing as siblings, Ben being older by a year, in Moscow. Brittney's wig reached her collar bone in a wispy style and Ben's was shaggy and curly. Their names were Mikaela and Mark Hanson. They were staying in a house next door to the president of a high industrial business dock, Nikolai Manakov.

Their identities were all above the age 18; just to make things easier. Kantaro informed them that as soon as either one of them counters an enemy, things will get more complicated and the assassins will catch on. That's when they will have to snoop around to find the assassin's base. When the enemy knows they're against super beings, they might start attacking innocent people and that will make it harder to track them down and stop them. The Joho brothers then left for the Puffs and Ruffs to get ready.

"Damn it," growled Buttercup. Blossom shot her a confused look. "They're sending Brittney up to the second coldest country on the planet."

Blossom's face became horror stricken. Everyone turned to look at the azure puff, who at the moment was panting and trying to stay focus.

"I know it sucks! But I'll make sure for the whole 9 hours of the flight that she tries to sleep it off," said Ben, laying his gaze on his 'off' counterpart. Bubbles squeezed Ben's hand in a silent promise.

They all branched off to put on the necessary disguises and appropriate attires for their respected locations.

* * *

"Well, what do you think," said Boomer, spinning around to give Bubbles a full view of his outfit. His light brunet hair twirled behind him as he spun. He had a black beanie hat on, a wooly dark blue sweater with a black long-sleeve shirt underneath, a blue winter vest on top of that, a dark wash pair of jeans, and a pair of black Jordans. Bubbles giggled at him and gave a thumbs up. Bubbles was wearing a simple light blue knee-length dress, a blue sweater covering her torso with a beige winter coat on top of that, a white cashmere scarf, blue and white striped stockings, and black boots. "You look awesome, Bubs."

The no-longer-blonde-but-now-brunette girl blushed and looked away, hitching the scarf higher to cover her face. Boomer just smiled fondly at Bubbles and enclosed her in his arms.

"Blossom, would you come out already? It doesn't have to look perfect, it's not even you," complained the now blond Brick. Blossom coughed and '_ahem-ed_' at him behind the closed door. Brick made a face. "Joan, _darling_, let's get a move on shall we?"

"Practice makes perfect, Robert _dear_. You don't want to slip up and reveal yourself, do you," Blossom said as she stepped out from her changing room. She was wearing a red single strap knee-length dress with a modest slit on one side, a furry black shawl on top, silk elbow-length white gloves, and a pair of black knee-length leather heeled boots. And to top it off she wore a cherry red lipstick that stood out, enhancing her beautiful face. Brick wore a dark red long-sleeve dress shirt with a black vest on top, a black bowtie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Just to spite Blossom he had kept his red cap on. Brick looked away from his counterpart, his face showing the slightest tint of red.

"If you're trying to draw the attention of all of London, you're doing fine," he grumbled out.

"If that was supposed to mean that I look pretty, thank you," said Blossom, allowing herself a small smirk.

"I didn't say that..."

Ben and Brittney emerged from their changing rooms. The Girls insisted that Brittney should layer and pile on as much clothes as she can to avoid the cold, but she refused. She wore a furry winter jacket with a hat that matched, underneath she wore a simple red long sleeve shirt, on top of that was a dark blue light sweater with a heavy azure sweater on top. She had on black baggy jeans and white high tops. Ben had a jacket matching Brittney's only his was black fur. Underneath he had on a white tee with a dark blue hoodie over it, black cargo pants, and shiny black hiking boots.

"The hat looks cute," Ben said while tugging on one of the ears of Brittney's fur hat. She batted his hand away playfully, and grinned at her now hazel-eyed counterpart.

"Thank you," said Brittney, beaming up at the boy. The azure puff was looking much better ever since yesterday.

'_But when we're up in Russia, I hope she'll be alright. I'll just have to help her manage_,' swore Ben, hand clenching determinedly.

Buttercup and Butch were staring, or rather glaring, at each other from across the low table in the lounge. They were the first out and, having nothing to do while waiting for their siblings, avoiding starting a fight opted to just glare at the other. Buttercup sported a black sports bra covered by an orange spaghetti-strap shirt and a neon green mid-drift hoodie over both. She had on light blue ripped up jeans with a gold chain accessory, black converses, and black leather biker gloves. Butch had a green t-shirt, a light blue tank top over it, and a black jean vest on top. Dark grey ripped jeans covered his lower half and he wore green Pumas. Around his neck were assorted dog tags and on his wrists were leather bracelets, one studded with spikes.

Out of all their siblings, the ones who were going somewhere warm were the two hotheads. No one really knew how to feel about this, but their siblings all trust that the greens _try_ and not to get each other killed _or kill one another_.

"Are you all ready? You guys all got your missions and your info, so once you're out of this underground city, and back up at the surface, you need to act right away. Even though they look like normal human citizens, things are never the way they seem. Some monsters like to collect juicy gossip and the like to sell in the underworld so be especially cautious," Kantaro said with a professional business-like voice. Since he was in charge of them, their unit, he was their boss or something along the lines.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys later~," said Don, toothy grin in place.

The teens all left with a new outlook at life and citizens running through the city and the world. Who did they have to thank? Two diabolic brothers who are somewhat helping them, but not really.

"I can't believe the governments of the worlds were able to stop all schools for us to catch these killers," said Bubbles, skipping down the streets of the city under the city.

"Well, they must be desperate. But I'm not complaining," stated Buttercup, resting her hands behind her head. She clearly was enjoying skipping class for a few weeks or months.

"No, I think it's to cover for us," informed Blossom. Everyone looked at her expectedly. "Well, wouldn't it be weird for teenagers to be wandering around not going to school. Someone might get suspicious and look into it."

"Oh," chorused the teens excluding Brick and herself.

The exit of the underground city was approaching and this is where the group would departure in pairs to different countries. The Girls all said their goodbyes, hugging, and wishing each other luck and security. The Boys, being guys, patted each other's back, threatened the other to not get their asses wiped, and lastly ended it off with a brief hug.

* * *

"Wow so this is Osaka. It's so pretty," exclaimed the peppy ex-blonde. It was nighttime and the blues had just arrived in their destination. The buildings were lit, and the streets were crowded with people, now especially with teens. Everything was filled with colorful neon lights and the buildings were tall and magnificent. Bubbles sighed dreamingly.

"Anna, let's admire the city later. Our apartment is in a more rural part of Osaka. There are more trees and ancient architecture there," replied her counterpart-now-twin. "You'll like it. I've seen fields of flowers from our plane ride."

"Really? Oh, how wonderful," exclaimed the ecstatic brunette. She started skipping behind her twin, feeling giddy and blissful.

* * *

"Oh my fucking God, it's hot," were the first words out of the now blue-eyed Buttercup. Butch and her had just gotten out of their flight and headed towards their apartments. Buttercup was able to look over the city from where the airport was, her expression began to soften. "It's pretty."

"It's fucking hot," shouted an irritated brown-haired Butch. Buttercup felt the familiar annoyance prick at the back of her mind and conscious.

"Uh, yeah, kinda already covered that, dipshit," Buttercup said while shooting her counterpart a glare. Butch rolled his blue eyes and started down the path to the city. Buttercup huffed and followed after her _roommate_, the bangles she wore jingling as she walked. The bangles were power restrictors; Butch had one in the form of a pinky ring. They limited offensive powers only though, they needed their super hearing and other witty advantages they have. They were wearing them in case any of the Puffs and Ruffs lose to their emotions and resort to using their powers; especially the greens. Even thought they were super beings, doesn't mean that they had complete control over their feelings and emotions, they're still human. But some, like Brick, would beg to differ that they were more than human and they were superior.

Blossom's restrictor was a rose necklace, Brick's was an additional fake ear piece, Bubbles's has an anklet, Boomer's is a pair of finger rings on both his middle finger, Brittney's was a hair pin, and Ben's was a wrist strap.

"Hey Katty, where's our apartment again," questioned Butch, as he stopped before a bus stop. Buttercup gave a look before thinking:

'_This is going to be a long day._'

* * *

"Achoo! It's cold," mumbled Brittney, rubbing her arms as her platinum blonde hair blew in her face. Ben came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.

"Don't worry sis, back at the house it'll be nice and toasty warm for you," said Ben, smiling at his _younger sister_. Brittney sniffled and nodded, smiling weakly. Her 'off-ness' was getting worse in the cold. "Oh, and when we get there you're going to rest and get better. No exceptions."

"But what if something happens and I'm '_resting_'. I can't just do nothing, I'm on the mission too," pouted Brittney. Ben thought about it.

"Ok, you can rest on the couch in the living room. That's where I'm going to be all day anyways. And if something happens I'll wake you up," offered Ben. He thought it was a fairly fair compromise. Brittney reluctantly nodded, making Ben chuckle.

"Sorry for, you know...being a bother," Brittney mumbled softly, feeling a little guilty. Ben frowned at his counterpart.

"It's not your fault you feel 'off'," confirmed Ben, patting Brittney on the shoulders. They were walking through the streets of Moscow. It had already started to snow in Russia, and the small speckles of flakes fell slowly on the duo. Brittney tried to look at Ben like she believed him, but somehow he always knew what she really felt. "When you get better, then I won't be bothered anymore right? So just focus on getting better."

* * *

Blossom looked at the streets of London in awe. She had always wanted to come here once in her life, she just never would have thought it would be in a situation like this. With her hand entangled with Brick's, in disguise, on a mission, and trying to track down killers. They had decided to hold hands to look like a real doting couple, it still made Blossom blush though. It was pretty chilly but the fur shawl was comforting to the ex-redhead, and Brick's hand was warm.

"Joan, where would like to eat? I'm famished, how about you, dear," asked Brick, his tone cheerful and light. Hearing this kind of tone from Brick sent shivers down Blossom's spine. It just wasn't him or maybe it's just she's never heard him like this.

"Yes, so am I. Honey, why don't we go there."

Blossom pointed to a decent restaurant where they won't really show up as rich but not average either. They entered and was greeted by a waiter by the name of Jim.

"A table for two, my good man," Brick said smoothly as he rested his hand on top of Blossom's, which were encircled around his arm. She smiled at Jim, who graced his own face with a bright smile.

"Of course, right this way please," said Jim. He lead the two super beings-in-disguise to a small table decorated nicely with a red table cloth, a small vase of roses which had two candles lit next to it, and the tableware already set.

Jim handed them the menus before telling them he will be with them shortly and then flittered back to serve others. Blossom smirked at her counterpart.

"'My good man' was a nice touch, I might say," said Blossom, an amused look crossing her features. Brick rolled his clear blue eyes at her, before smirking himself.

Knowing Blossom probably won't allow him to consume an alcoholic beverage he raised his glass of water to her. "Just doing my part, _darling_."

* * *

_Buttercup's Pov_

This was an apartment? It was friggin' huge. Butch and I had to crane our heads just to see the top of this thing. And don't even get me started on the stupid blazing sun! Have I mentioned how much I hate the sun?

"Fuck, let's get inside before I die of heat stroke," I grumbled to my brown-haired counterpart. The bastard snickered at me.

"I'd pay to see that," is what he said before I shoved him in the building. We checked in and were told that our luggage had arrived before and were already in _our_ room. I still can't believe I have to share a room with this jerk. These apartments were used to house students going to the rich school nearby, but now that school was off for a while all the teens were loitering around the lobby and lounge.

"Come on Kitty Kat, let's go up to _our_ room," Butch said before bolting for the stairs. I flinched at the new nickname made out of my fake name. Yes, he even made a nickname for me. _Great_. And again it's not the name that is the problem; it's the person who called me it.

"Tyson, get your ass back here!"

By the time we reached our floor and room, I tackled him and we went rolling in the living room. Then we stopped. We looked around in interest. It was so fancy and big. The things we could see were the living room with a flat screen TV, the kitchen which was the kind with the bar counter, and a two halls leading to two separate rooms. It took me a minute to remember I was on top of Butch. I got up and went down one hall to find a big spacious room with my stuff in it.

"Well, I guess I found my room," I said to myself as I sat on my queen sized bed. The ceiling had a fan in the middle, the dresser was near the door, and there was double door closet and a full length mirror by the windows. I looked out one of the windows and saw a big tower in the distance.

"-ig! Now let's see Kitty Kat's room," the annoying voice got closer and before I could protest the fool tumbled in my room like in the movies. I stared at him dumbly before thinking it was nothing to yell and strain myself over and flopped back on my bed. "This room is way too girly for you."

I could feel my brow twitch in annoyance. I got up and stalked out of the room as Butch began to go through my closet and everything. I went straight down the other hallway and into Butch's room. Everything was the same but he had a little round table with a single chair, a bookcase, and a door to the balcony. This room was too good for him.

I flopped on his bed and felt my muscles and body relax. That is until that annoyance was back.

"What the fuck are you doing on my bed," his gruff voice was muffled when I pulled one of his pillows over my head.

"hmf mmf iff foo gmmf ffm oom," was all I had to say to him.

"And what fuck is that supposed to mean," he said and I knew he was smirking. I took the pillow off of me, sat up and got comfortable, and hugged it against me.

"I said, 'this room is too good for you'," I said slowly, enunciating all the words. He scowled at me before crouching by his bags and started pulling things out. On orders we were not allowed to go out without the other, so I was stuck with Butch either way. Well one good way to avoid fighting between us was silence, but that's one thing we both hate, so that's hard.

* * *

I awoke to beeping and other game noises. I hadn't even remembered falling asleep in the first place. I was lying on my side, pillow still clutched to my chest, and I was still in Butch's room. I could feel the bed shift beside me, the weight dipping the bed. I looked over my shoulder to see Butch, sitting upright, propped by some pillows against the headboard. He caught my gaze and smirked.

"Heh, I wasn't expecting you to just fall asleep. What's wrong, like I said beauty sleep really isn't working for you," he started laughing as soon as I kicked him half heartedly. I lied on my stomach, pillow underneath me, as I stared at the wall, bored. Damn, I wish I was still asleep.

I hate how we can just sit here close to one another. It's at these times I feel like we could be friends, but then he opens his big mouth and I remember why we aren't. I was in the middle of my brooding when my pocket began vibrating and emitting one of my favorite Green Day songs.

Butch gave me a look and I held up my 'badge' and then he gave me an amused look.

"Already setting your ringtone on that thing? Heh, so that's what you were doing on the plane," I rolled my eyes at him before picking up the call.

"Yo Spice! Glad you were able to pick up...Your hair is messier than usual, you did know that right?"

I reached up to my dark brown hair and ran my fingers through it. It gave Don enough time to see I was sitting on the bed with Butch, who was looking calm and expectantly for once. His rust red orbs widened as he sat back in his recliner chair.

"Look I know it's just you two and all but..."

"Huh? What are you-,"I tried to question his statement but he cut me off.

"We have nothing against other's...uh, needs and desires or whatnot but I think you guys should calm down. I didn't know you guys were a thing, but if it was just making out then-"

Before he could continue both Butch and I made strangled choking sounds before yelling at the real brunet.

"What the hell are you thinking, you dirty bastard. How could you think-"

"What the fuck man. No way would I be into a girl like her. You dirty minded-"

"Calm down! Ok, I misunderstood the atmosphere! I'm not good at that kind of thing; it's more of Kantaro's department. Now don't get your panties and boxers in a twist, I've got good news for you. I've installed a camera in both your badges and it allows you to see your guy, or in your guy's case, girl. I think it's really convenient and could help you keep an eye on your person," Don explained quickly before either Butch or I started yelling again.

"Yeah, thanks but I swear if I am a victim of your dirty mind again, I'm going to kill you," threatened Butch, shoving his face in front of my 'badge'.

"I'll be looking forward to it, see ya," Don said with a smile and a wink. _That stupid little bastard_. But my anger turned bitter as I turned on the camera. Nikki was surrounded by girls down in the lounge right about now.

"Hey, Kat. Let's go down to the lounge and get a little familiar with _Nikki_," he seemed to growl out her name, which successfully made me scrunch my nose in disgust.

"Jeez Tyson, why didn't you just ask, 'Katharine, you should get to know Nikki so that you can introduce her to me'. You could have spared me from hearing you say '_Nikki'_," I imitated him saying her name, but only made me scrunch my nose in disgust again. I scoffed as I got off his bed. He laughed before getting up to follow me. As much as I bad mouthed, he had a good point. It was a good strategy to get to know the person you're trying to protect.

I wasn't really sure how I was going to act to get close to Nikki. She seemed really nice, she had caramel skin, light makeup, and she doesn't look too girly because she had a tough ulterior look, but she was in the middle of a group of girls giggling and gossiping. I was sitting at the small smoothie bar contemplating my approach.

I'm not the type of person to just join other peoples groups or cliques, especially girl ones. Just as I was thinking, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey there, are you a new tenant? Hey Johnny, we got a real looker here," his said with a little western twang. I tried to not glare or lunge at the guy. I'm supposed to act like a carefree teenager who is letting it loose since there is no school.

"Oooh, so who's the girl, Greg," said this 'Johnny' person.

"I haven't asked myself, Johnny. So little lady, welcome to The Joint. That's what we call this place, 'cause it's where the most happening parties are at. My name's Gregory, Gregory Haven, yours?"

I took his hand and forced a pleasant nervous smile, "I'm Katharine Woods. Nice to meet you Gregory."

"Please, call me Greg. Or Haven, it's what everyone calls me."

"Alright Haven," I said as one side of my mouth twitched in irritation.

"And I am Johnny Felix, real name's Jonathan, but I ditched that years ago. Katharine, you say. You mind if I called you Kat?"

"Of course not," I said, behind the innocence my tone was full of malice. But these two grinning idiots wouldn't notice. It reminds me of the other annoyance that has been giving me multiple nicknames already.

"Man, you're a pretty little thang. You look like a cool person to hang out with, what you like to do in your spare time," said Gregory, if you can't tell. His compliments fall on deaf ears, because I don't fall for them. His twang was kinda nice; accents are always a killer bonus. But unfortunately I'm not like most girls and I really didn't want to get into anyone anyways.

"Well I love to skateboard, play soccer or any sport really, and I love to eat," I said with a huge grin plastered on my face. Now if they were looking for girly girl they'll back off.

"Really, well I'll have it, she loves to skateboard. You know you should hang with us sometimes at the skate park, not too far from here," Johnny beamed at me. I think I accidently put that twinkle in his eyes. Oh my God, my un-girlyness backfired on me. I wouldn't expect these two to be into the type. They look popular and cool and they like tomboys? Fuck.

"That _would_ be nice but unfortunately I don't have a board on me here," I said giggling softly, but what I really wanted to do was claw at their throats.

"Oh, not a problem. Johnny and I can buy you one from this great place, what'll you say cutie," said Gregory. Something inside me snapped and when I was going to act upon my anger someone called them both away. "Well it was very nice to meet you Miss Kat. See ya later."

"_Later~ _sweetness"

"Good bye," I gave a small wave before scowling and running a hand down my face. I heard someone getting my attention from my right. I looked and saw Nikki motioning for someone. I looked behind me and then back at her before getting up and walking over to her.

"You're new here aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Katharine Woods," I answered. Is it really that obvious?

"Hi I'm Nikki," then she introduced all the other girls, which I will have a hard time remembering any of them. "I saw Gregory and Johnny talking to you up there. So, what happened?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, they just asked if they wanted me to hang with them down at the skate park," I answered flatly as I drank my coke. All the girls gasped, which made me furrow my brow in confusion.

"You're kidding me! You skate! You should totally teach me. Johnny and Gregory are total gents but they're also really cool," Nikki sighed as she looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"But aren't a TV star? Couldn't you nab anyone you want," I asked innocently. Nikki hung her head.

"They don't care about that stuff. I guess they care about whether you have the same interests as them, 'cause I'm sure I don't even cross their minds," she said in a melancholic tone as she drew random designs in the couch. "So will you teach me?"

"Maybe, I don't even plan to hang with those guys but it's definitely not a no," my tone sounded supporting but I was bored as hell. Girl talk was not one of my things; you have better luck with my sisters, especially Bubbles.

"Hey I haven't seen a guy like that around here before," one of the girls squealed. "He's really cute."

I already had a clue about who they were talking about and didn't bother to look. Nikki's eyes were glued to the guy the girls were gawking at, before tugging on one of my sleeves.

"Hey, Kathy, you don't by any chance know the new dude, do you?"

What is it with people and creating so many nicknames for the name Katharine! "Uh, yea he's my roommate."

"Oooh what's his name? Please tell us!"

"Tyson Thatcher."

"Now, you have got yourself a cuuuute roommate," Nikki crooned in my ear, as she stared at Butch.

"You should like totally trade with me!"

"No, me!"

Hahaha sorry girls, I would very much like to get rid of him but that mission is impossible. Speaking of missions, why do I have to get the teenager target! Dealing with crazy hormone girls was not what I want.

At that moment Butch looked our way and slowly gave the girls what they call a 'killer smile'. But in my terms it was just 'Butch's stupid smirk', it wasn't even a smile! The girl's all swooned, and Nikki even dramatically fainted in the arms of the gril next to her.

Butch's eyes caught mine and I rolled them at him. He smirked, this time aiming it fully on me. Before anyone could notice, I pretended I was also a little swooned.

"Oh, Kathy. I think you have to introduce him to us now. I don't think we can ever forgive you if you don't," Nikki had finally revived and was fanning herself with her hand. "Are you guys like childhood friends or something?"

I smiled and made myself look calm and caring. "No, but we've known each other for years. I'm sure he'd like all of you."

"Woo, we need to crank up the air conditioners here before someone dies from all the hotness," Nikki joked as she began franticly fanning herself. I played along and laughed with the group.

Psh, girls.

* * *

Hi guys! I'm back.

Ok, if you've read this far, thank you! Thank you for reading my story.

It's long so that I can satisfy people, an myself, for having a lot happen already and not by every time I update.

I really like how long it is though. And that is the reason why it took me so long, that and that school work does not come easy to me. Anyways this the story for Butch/Buttercup! I'm pretty proud of the story line to this one. It just adds to the spice of their relationship. The 'Points Of Views' will only be in Buttercup's, Butch's, and important OCs (like Don and Kantaro).

The deal with Don and Kantaro being half-monster is because I didn't want some boring regular human to tell what the PpGs and RrBs have to do. And I needed a strong character to be able to handle themselves from super beings and whatnot. I'm just going to say that they are not on the bad side. Sure they're a little messed up and twisted but they are helping the PpGs and RrBs. The victims I put in this are really of no importance and their names are fake.

My OC, Brittney, is 'off' for a reason. Not because I want to give her more attention, I'm not like that, but for a Butch/BC moment I will do later in the story when the greens are a little closer~

Also don't go looking at my other stories yet. I deleted the chapters and only left the notices so you won't find any stories there. Looking back at them now, makes me feel so embarrassed.

I am working on '_Hard yet Soft Candy_', and yes it's as long as this one and it will take some time. '_Sweet Sweet Chocolate_' will also take a little time to work on cause it is the most dramatic story I will write for the Blues. And after all the serious stories are at least posted, I will work on my comic relief, '_Fluffy Cotton Candy_'. I'm still working very hard on these stories, and can't wait till summer, because than I can work on this nonstop!

I've gotten a really cool idea for another RrB/PpG story but I'm putting it off for now to get these updated and sufficient enough for you guys to enjoy!

Please review and tell me how it is so far! Feel free to point out mistakes and if you have questions, I'll do my best to answer them!


End file.
